


a mastery of the beautiful

by stephenssupreme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gender or Sex Swap, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgy, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: Loki landed on Sakaar without anyone beside him. This could be the perfect place to rise up the ranks and gain a throne he always craved. To do that though, he needed to gain the favour of Sakaar’s current ruler: The Grandmaster.





	1. Chapter 1

So there he was, laying naked on a rounded mattress, not sure how to position his body. Should he prop one leg up to hide his junk? Or should he sprawl out so that all was to see at a single glance. Of course, Loki was accustomed to sex: as an Asgardian God, it was all part of the luxury to fuck whenever, wherever and with whoever you pleased, really. They didn’t have the same societal boundaries as Midgardians had down on Earth - you could lay with a man or a woman and it was considered normal. What Loki didn’t consider as _normal_ was doing this as an act of life or death. He needed to be accepted by the leader of this place and word had it, ‘fucking your way to the top’ was one of the only ways. Hopefully, Loki had what it takes.

One by one, more and more people stepped onto the ship, wandering hesitantly into the ‘sleeping area’, each person adopting a space on the bed. Maybe sprawling out wasn’t the most convenient idea. Who was he even here to impress? There must have been around seven of them in there now - four women, two men (including Loki himself) and some being of another species that the God couldn’t get his head around sex wise. They had appendages, the likes of which he had never seen more. Certainly got him interested, though. His Racing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a booming voice that shot around the room, grabbing everyone’s attention:

“You may begin, my esteemed and ever so beautiful guests! And remember, daddy’s watching you!” The buzz of the intercom being muted finished the welcome off, then replaced with the sound of the ship taking off. As if it were instinct, the people around Loki all began touching each other and pressing their lips upon one another. Someone had their hand on his chest already, dipping down to kiss at his neck. Granted, it all felt rather good but Loki, in all honesty, was confused out of his mind. He wasn’t expected everyone to suddenly be in it together.

Gazing down towards the blue-skinned woman on top him, Loki gulped, trying his utmost to naturally slip into this act. This orgy. Oh god, he had agreed to be part of an orgy without even knowing. At least everyone was pretty enough for him to like it. His slender hand slipped down between her thighs, his fingers teasing at the wet folds, wanting to coax a noise out of her before he continued. It, unfortunately, didn’t work out like that, though - he must have taken too long because she was already pulling away, now straddled on another woman’s lap.

In an attempt to clear his mind, Loki sat up, glancing around the room to see what was on offer, spotting the golden-haired man he had seen earlier again. He was face first in someone’s pussy at the time, sure, but he did look most desirable out of all the people there, if Loki had to choose only one. Wandering over to the two, the God of Mischief delicately ran a hand through the man’s hair before letting his fingers run down his spine, earning a slight, muffled groan from the stranger.  
“You want me to eat you out instead,” he growled, pulling away from the woman to finally have a look at who had been touching him, only for his eyes to widen in panic. “I don’t do dudes! Get _that_ away from me.” Obviously not an Asgardian, that was for sure. Oh and by ‘that’ he meant Loki’s twitching cock, which had been unknowingly getting harder as time went on.

Luckily, this gave Loki the chance to prove to whoever was watching them, that he was something very special indeed. Raising his nose up at the other male, Loki scoffed a little, crossed his arms over his bare, hairless body. “So are you telling me that if I was a woman - by your standards - you’d most definitely put that tongue of yours to good use?” Confused by the question, the stranger shrugged:  
“I mean, I guess so.”  
“Well, in that case…” All Loki did was wink and slowly, his body began to change, an illusion that was physical in all senses of the word. At first his face changed; cheekbones softening and jawline rounder than before. Next, the shoulders sloped more, and what used to be a flat chest, began to develop a shape. Before the other people in the room could even say anything, the spell was complete, Loki now stood there as if he were born a woman. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and they were speechless. Now the most dominant force in the room, Loki pushed the precious woman ‘goldilocks’ had been pleasing over to the side so that instead he could sit there, opening up his legs wide.  
“Come on then: treat me like a lady.” A soft chuckle echoed after, though by the this point the man was backing away in horror. Tsk, such close minded people. Thankfully, all the other ladies as well as the gender-queer species came bounding over, kissing Loki wherever he asked them to and fucking him until stinging hot tears streamed down his face.

Then everything stopped. The engines came to a silence and the intercom buzzed lightly until the same voice as before was heard. “God, some of those were pathetic, weren’t they, Topaz? Huh? Oh shit! It’s on?” The faceless voice laughed to himself before starting up again. “Sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear that - oh well, the truth hurts! Most of you sucked and not in the way I _wanted_ you to! Either way, the doors are opening now and you can all leave… Except the magic one. I want that one to stay. Topaz, you heard me? Make sure my favorite doesn’t leave.” The shutter doors then opened again, the ship returned back to the holding bay it left from, their clothes heaped up in piles outside on the floor. Classy.

Knowing he had made it through, Loki changed back into his usual form and rolled over onto his side confidently waving everyone goodbye, even blowing a kiss to the traumatised man who was practically tripping over his feet to get out of there. Oh, he felt triumphant! This was more like it! In fact, he was _glad_ Hela pushed him out of the bifrost - this was the best he had felt in years and he didn’t even know where he was!

“Ooh, the dick is back!” The sound of a man’s voice snapped Loki out of his glory, now noticing that the doors were shut again but he wasn’t alone. He finally got to meet the man responsible for this ‘good time’. The face matched the voice completely: very eccentric and certainly an individual. With his grey hair swept back and a blue mark coming down from his bottom lip all the way down to his chin, the man finally introduced himself. “As you most probably already know, I am The Grandmaster. Founder of Saakar and the only, almighty leader - but most importantly!” He let a long silence interrupt his flow. A really, awkwardly long, painstakingly long silence. “... Your saviour.” He held up in arms in the air, perhaps waiting for some kind of applause. Something Loki didn’t think to give. Instead he, just nodded and muttered softly;  
“Does this mean I’m all yours now?”  
“Of course!” Kicking his sandals off, The Grandmaster scurried over to the bed, rushing to lounge down on it, patting the empty spot beside him. “Come! Come!” He was grinning expectantly towards his chosen one, glad to see him get up and walk over, sitting down beside him.

Loki knew this was his last chance to impress The Grandmaster and so made every effort to do so, sprawling a leg over to rest on top of the other man’s, his hand toying with the silky fabric of his clothes. He then felt The Grandmaster’s hand wander, sliding down his back down to his ass, firmly gripping it as he began to speak.  
“I understand Grandmaster is a little bit long to say, especially in the heat of the moment. So I’ll let you - and I hope you realise how exclusive this offer is, pretty boy - call me just Master. As for what I’ll call you… I think I’ll call you Beautiful.” Loki opened his mouth to object but with the squeeze of his Master’s hand, he clamped it back shut again. “Ah-ah! I won’t have you disagreeing, Beautiful. It works with however you present yourself and at the moment, I’ll be honest with you… I don’t care what your name it. Now, back to the topic of your little tricks… Show me what else you can do and if you make an impression on me, I might just listen to what your name is. Deal?”  
Loki was about to answer when The Grandmaster did so for him.  
“Deal. Topaz, lock the doors - he’s all mine until I say otherwise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... Chilly.

To impress a man who had supposedly seen everything there is to see was, well, a challenge to say the least. It wasn’t as if Loki didn’t have more tricks up his sleeve, however. Changing his genitalia was all well and good but he felt like the Grandmaster wanted  _ more _ . Something otherworldly. Thankfully, the God of Mischief could definitely provide such a want.

 

Managing to part himself from the older man’s grasp, Loki walked backwards, keeping his eyes locked onto his Master, not wanting to disregard him right off the bat.

“So,  _ Master _ … You want me to impress you?” Talking felt much harder when you weren’t the most powerful man in the room but talking - in this case - might happen to aid Loki’s cause.

“Impress me however you like, Beautiful. Do a little dance, sing a tiny song, turn into a woman again; whatever! My, you do ask too many questions, don’t you?”

That was odd. Loki only asked the one question. How was that too many? It wasn’t even a proper question… Okay, maybe abandon the talking until it’s necessary. 

 

Rolling his head back, his neck clicking as he did so - Loki prepared himself for a reveal that could either bode well for him or maybe even cost him his life. Hopefully The Grandmaster was a fan of cold treats.

 

Even with his eyes closed, Loki could feel his skin growing colder, ridges forming the most stunning pattern across his now blue skin. A soft gasp could be heard from his master, clearly enjoying the slow yet meaning show that was being put on for him. With one last breath, the transformation was complete, Loki bringing himself to relax his neck again, only now lifting his lids to reveal burning red eyes. You couldn't pinpoint an emotion on him when he was like this. Was he angry? Sorrowful? Lustful? He could have been an accumulation of all three and you would never know until he took action.

 

“Now, now… What  _ do _ we have here?” Sitting himself up, The Grandmaster took a keen interest in the man who stood before him. “I’ve seen blue people before but never this… Spectacular.” Shuffling across to the edge of the bed, he stood up so he could circle his new pet, his hand grazing across the cooling skin.

“This, Master, is my true form. My birthform. I may appear Asgardian but I am in fact, Jotun. Ice to the touch and considered—”

“— Fantastic by myself.”

 

No one had ever complimented Loki on his Jotun form. They considered him an abomination. An alien that had no birthright and no say in how he lived his life. He was lesser. Not by The Grandmaster, though. He had an interest in him. Sure, the interest was self-centred and purely sexual but in the end, that was enough to satisfy Loki’s need for acceptance. 

 

After circling him a good few times, The Grandmaster came to a halt, looking the man he called ‘Beautiful’ up and down, head to toe. 

“Well, do you expect me to undress myself?” Asked the man in a huff, assuming that Loki knew exactly what he was doing.

“Of course not, Master.” Bowing his head slightly in submission, Loki then began to disrobe the man, slowly, of course. He saved every moment, pressing his cold lips against every new bit of exposed skin. Watching as goosebumps rippled across the Master’s skin gave Loki a rush of adrenaline and confidence feeling that even though he wasn’t in control, he still had a way of doing what he wished to this man… As long as he was allowed to do so. 

 

Using this to advantage, Loki chose his plan of action, sinking to his knees in front of his master. Just as he was about to take ahold of his master’s length, he felt a thumb press against the ‘crown’ markings which graced his forehead, restraining him from moving nearer as much as his wet lips yearned to wrap around this man’s cock.

“Truly astounding… At this rate I might just give you your own room.” It was then that it clicked: The Grandmaster wasn’t just sparing Loki’s life, he was sustaining it.  _ Only _ if he carried out these private favours, though. No harm in working for a little bit of luxury though, right? Once The Grandmaster’s hand slipped further round the back of Loki’s head, fingers nestled in his long hair, was he allowed to do as he pleased, taking the master into his mouth, his tongue running against the sensitive skin, almost making him numb due to the change in temperature. Sucking him off was all well and good, even when the Master yanked his hair in order for him to go faster or take more in but Loki wanted more. In which, he didn’t necessarily want more sex wise (though, that would of course be welcomed): he wanted more than just his own room. He wanted his own people, he own ship… His own name. 

 

Managing to pull his head free, the Jotun God gazed up at the master, breathless with spit trickling down his lip. “Let me ride you. Let me prove my worth, Master. Please, I want nothing more.” The ship was littered with lube of all sorts and sex toys that personally, Loki had no clue what to do with half of them, though he assumed the brightly coloured dicks weren’t just ornaments. That was what gave him the idea. Seeing them made him want something inside him but he masked that want with a desire to please his Master and luckily, it worked. The Grandmaster insisted that it was the best of choices and and fell back towards the bed, running his hand up and down his cock as he watched his pet glide across the room, choosing his own preparation.

 

Blue seemed fitting. Finding something that wasn’t too big, Loki lubed the dildo up and stood half bent over with his back to the master before throwing his hair over one shoulder to look at the man as he slowly pushed the slippery toy inside himself, a long, soft moan falling from his lips. This was all part of the show. He wanted to prove to The Grandmaster that he could do anything he was asked without even being asked in the first place. Eventually though, The Grandmaster’s patience grew thin.

“Just get your ass over here now - it looks gorgeous from afar but, ugh, I just want to fuck it now. Is that too much to ask? Is it?”

 

The way he spoke was strange. Loki had never experienced someone who spoke so literally and with such arrogance. All which he himself aspired to be. What he could be one day if he rose up the ranks with this man. 

 

Discarding the useful toy to the side, Loki swayed over and climbed up onto the bed, his hand resting down on his Master’s chest in a caring way. “Would you rather I faced you or my ass faced you?” 

“Ass. Your eyes confuse me when they’re all red like that.” Now that stung like a bitch. Any compliment that was given to Loki was now long forgotten, his mind only dwelling on the negatives now.

“So. Be. It.” Straddling himself over the man, his back facing him once again, Loki reached underneath himself to hold onto The Grandmaster’s cock as he lowered himself down, whining out though not because he wanted to. He felt like he had to. Rolling hips he started to fuck himself on the man beneath him, unable to see what his reaction was, only to hear his panted breath and distant moans. Truth be told, Loki was on the brink of tears, debating if this was all worth it when unexpectedly, he felt two hands hold either side of his waist but not in a controlling way. It was more so an act of kindness than one of dominance. 

 

“Ugh, you’re amazing, my beautiful boy. Truly magnificent - tell me your name, I can’t wait any longer.”

 

The mixed signals annoyed God but he was a sucker for praise and found himself moaning out his own name, shocked to hear it whispered back in an admiring way. Having his name back gave him some worth again and with that came a burst of confidence. Time to finish this man off— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i don't care about this ship that much, it's just hot  
> me, now: oh god, no... i care about this ship,,

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself - hope you enjoyed it, though


End file.
